<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Bloody Hell... (Hijacking Hypnotist alt ending) by Mara_Jade101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931741">Oh, Bloody Hell... (Hijacking Hypnotist alt ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101'>Mara_Jade101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End of the Mystery-verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A to Z Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, I rewrote the og ending and it has angst, M/M, So much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was bored and decided to rewrite the Hijacking Hypnotist ending.</p><p>Chapters 1-19 are the same, then it diverges from there.</p><p>Hope this makes better sense than the rush that ending was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End of the Mystery-verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Bloody Hell... (Hijacking Hypnotist alt ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We kept running. Right past houses and people and pets and trees. Right past cars and alleyways and buildings. Tears streamed down our faces and our eyes burned from the revelation. Ruth Rose ran further ahead of us and into my house, up the stairs, and slammed the door of my room behind her. She collapsed on my bed and started screaming loudly, her voice forming no words that we could make out but we knew what she was saying. </p><p>
  <em>Why did they lie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why DID they lie?</em>
</p><p>I walked over to her, put my arms around her chest, pulled her head to my shoulder, and just rocked her gently. Back and forth, just like we used to when we were younger and the storms came knocking, knocking, knocking at our chamber door. Her voice switched to sobbing as Josh sat on the other side of her and shook his head as his arms circled around our bodies. We were TEN, no, NINE when that happened. It had been kept from us for five years. We hadn't known the truth about ourselves for five years. </p><p>
  <em>What else did they lie about?</em>
</p><p>Josh sighed. "Dink, I have no idea. Maybe when we're calmer, we can talk to them?"</p><p>"How do we know that they won't lie again?" I snarled. "They're our parents, Joshua! They should tell us the truth, not keep secrets from us! We nearly solved the mystery of what happened to Emma Harris and Lucas Churchill, then we got hit by that damn car crash. They should have told us what happened to us and them a while back, maybe then we could have actually saved th-"</p><p>I froze. </p><p>"Josh, when we were 9, didn't you have a sketchbook that day?"</p><p>He blinked and slowly nodded. "Yeah... why...?"</p><p>I turned to him and whispered "What if we did remember what happened?"</p><p>Ruth Rose's head jerked up and she sighed. "Dink, Josh doesn't have..." her eyes widened. "...his sketchbook anymore..."</p><p>"Because OUR PARENTS, the same people who lied to us about the car accident, told us that it. Went. Missing." I confirmed. "What if it didn't go missing?"</p><p>Josh's face looked pale. "Dink... you do realize that you're saying that our parents..."</p><p>"Might have committed a crime." I said softly. "Yes. I want to be wrong, I really do! But I'm done with secrets. From this point on, we are on our own. We can't trust anyone anymore, except ourselves."</p><p>"And our siblings, right?" Ruth Rose asked, wiping her tears off her face.</p><p>I didn't answer her question, but nodded. </p><p>Something occurred to me and I asked<span> /</span><em><span>What happened to Emma and Lucas? Did our parents or anyone else know what happened to them after the crash? Did they even know who they were?/</span></em></p><p>Ruth Rose chuckled. "We're back on the case again..." she teased.</p><p>We started laughing. </p><p>"Come on, Ruth Rose. Let's go to your house." I said, standing to my feet. </p><p>She blinked. "Dink... we are in my house. This is my room."</p><p>I spun and stared at her. "No, we're not..."</p><p>Josh paled quickly. "Guys, I see both your rooms. At the same time."</p><p>We stared at each other for a moment, then bolted for the door. A dizzying feeling swept over us as we yanked it open, and what we thought was a safe place for us to be was actually a freight truck driving away from Green Lawn. With us in the back. </p><p>Ruth Rose gasped. "Wha... HOW?!?"</p><p>"It's an illusion..." Josh realized. "Holy shit..."</p><p>There was a coughing sound from behind us.</p><p>"Well... you've finally figured it out..." </p><p>We spun around to see Carl Howard seated in one of those spinning chair with his legs crossed and something in his hand that he was looking at.</p><p>"Took you long enough." He said, clicking the thing as he shifted his legs forward. "Now we can finally talk about what happened five years ago."</p><p>"You think we know?" Josh snapped. "Trust me, we're still figuring it out ourselves!"</p><p>He arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I know."</p><p>He leaned onto his hands, palms down and fingers interlocked. </p><p>"Who do you think hypnotized you to forget what happened?"</p><p>I gasped. "Oh, bloody hell..."</p><p>He started laughing, a shrill cackle that sent chills down my spine and drew my partners closer to me.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell." He agreed.</p><p>He reached up and grabbed his face, causing Ruth Rose to give a small whimper of fear.</p><p>"Bloody hell"</p><p><strong>"INDEED!"</strong> a dark voice roared as he pulled his face off, revealing a sickly, <span class="u">decayed</span> yellow bunny mask with dark brown stains on it and blackened eyes with white orbs staring straight into our souls, threatening to rip them out of us. Purple glowing electricity appeared out of nowhere and slammed us against the closed doors, causing us to scream in excruciating pain as it swarmed everywhere, digging deeper and deeper into our minds before we finally passed out as something was injected into our necks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, can you please let me know which ending was better? Thanks!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823024">The Hijacking Hypnotist [Remastered]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101">Mara_Jade101</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>